Puppy Love
by LovebirdsJATE
Summary: Sawyer finds a dog in the jungle. That dog does its stuff.


Puppy love

Sawyer searched around blindly for his bowl of fruit. "Where in hell…" He put down his book while he marked his page with a leaf. He rummaged around the isolated space in the jungle he had found yesterday. "Now how in earth did you wind up here?" He picked up his empty coconut carved bowl 4ft away from where he had left it. "Damn birds." Sawyer cursed. He gathered some more fruit, and placed the cowardly sliced pieces into his bowl, sat down, and began reading from where he left off. Recently, Sawyer felt that the beach had been to…ah…beachy. For him. He was sick of seeing Jacko run around take care of everyone, and all of his other fellow survivors so had found a secluded spot in the jungle where he could relax and enjoy his book.

Only 2 minutes had passed when Sawyer felt the emptiness of his newly filled bowl. "DAMMIT TO HELL! Something's messing with me…" He thought, as he threw his book onto the grass. Sawyer had an idea. He placed a mango beside him and pretended to sleep, as he kept alert. Only a few minutes passed, when he felt the warmth of someone beside him. It scared him slightly. But he thought he had the upper hand. He shot his hands out to grab the unexpected guest. The white retriever gave out a lame whimper, while looking guiltily into Sawyer's eyes. Sawyer was pretty surprised. This wasn't was he was expecting by any means, but it defiantly was better then fighting off someone, or something. This dog was pretty sad and weak looking. Sawyer sighed as he reached out and held the dog's back leg up. "So you're a girl." Sawyer stated, "Vincent will be happy." His eyes widened as he observed the girls stomach. She looked as though she hadn't had anything to eat in weeks. The dog was barely alive as Sawyer dug through his backpack with his free hand, pulled out a rope, and carefully tied it around the dog's neck then began to lead it back to camp. Well, what was he going to do? Leave it to die?

Sawyer walked out onto the beach and observed Walt entertaining Kate with a new trick Vincent had recently learned. At least Vincent would have a new friend. Walt threw a tennis ball into the air, as Vincent leaped and hit it back up with his nose. Kate laughed and tossed her head back clapping for Vincent who was rewarded generously with a thick slice of juicy papaya. Suddenly Vincent's head shot up and he looked directly towards the jungle. Directly at Sawyer. Sawyer's new friend was violently wagging her long tail, hitting Sawyer hard against his leg. Sawyer quickly scooped her up in his arms and walked out onto the beach.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!" Sawyer turned at the impulsive squeal. Suddenly, a pack of girls came swarming towards him. Sawyers shocked face was soon turned into a proud smile.

"I saved her." Sawyer lied as he flexed his chest, and stood up straight. Okay, he didn't save her from some sort of horrible death, but it was all the same thing…

"Oh please." Jack mumbled as he sat not too far away from the earsplitting crowd of women. His brows turned downward as he furiously observed the curious Kate walk towards the excitement. Jack stood up, and began to walk, fuming with anger, in the opposite direction. He had barely made it half way to the caves when he realized someone had been calling him for a few moments, he had not heard it in his jealous frustration.

"Jack?" Jack turned his head and found Kate trying to keep up with him.

"Jack, stop!" She said increasing her volume. Jack resisted, and kept on walking. Jack ducked his head under a low branch. Kate sighed and pushed it out of the way. "Jack!" She snapped. Jack span around and glared at her. "Jack." She stated bluntly.

"I thought you were more interested in Sawyers 'outrageous' adventure." He said, trying to hide his envious attitude.

"What are you jealous?" She said smiling but Jack glared at her and kept walking. Kate sighed and followed. She gripped his arm and span him around swiftly. "Do you really think I'd believe Sawyer? He said he saved it from falling off a cliff. He tried to kill a boar for peeing on his shirt. He would only save himself and his holy playboys." Jack laughed looked at her.

"True." He agreed, his jealousy diwnlding away the long they looked in each other's eyes. Suddenly they both heard rustling in the bushes behind them. Jack looked away from Kate's beautiful eyes to the noise. They both stood stock still in fright. Jack pushed Kate back and stood in front of her protectively. Bracing themselves for whatever was about to come out the wiggling greenery.

"Kate?" They heard Sawyers thick southern accent before they saw him. He came into view. Kate sighed and put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Freckles. Doc." He said tightly nodding at Jack.

"Where is the dog, Sawyer?" She asked immediately noticing her absences. Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Sawyer." Kate said, clearly not in the mood for him today. "Where is the dog?" She demanded again.

"All those she-males are feeding her." He said dismissively. "I don't think you heard my heroic story yet…"

"No Sawyer, we heard it." Kate said stepping up to Jacks broad figure. "Sawyer, will you be able to take care of it?" She asked in a serious and strict tone, which took Jack and Sawyer aback. "Do you even want to take care of her?" She spat venom at him. "You glory hound. I'll take care of her." She added proudly. She then reached up and rubbed Jacks shoulder. "And I'm sure Jack will help me."

They both looked at Jack who was battling two voices in his head. _Do this for Kate. Look at her, she's so beautiful. But look at Sawyer …._Who looked intimating once more. Jack manned up a bit. "Only if you want me to." Jack said smiling. Kate nodded and smiled and with that one little smile a flood of happiness and joy flew like a river, uncontrollably through his body.

Later that night, at the caves, Jack thought about his and Kate's encounter in the jungle while he fell asleep. Jack could still feel the warmth of her hand on his arm, the tingling electric feel that had zapped him and then flooded the rest of his body, like an electrical massage. Only it was an electrical massage that excited parts of him that should only be excited in privacy. And the softness, but the passion that was in her eyes when they bore into each other. He felt he could lose himself in her eyes. They were easily one of her most beautiful features he could stare at without being slapped or looked at like a pervert. Or like Sawyer. The latter would be much worse than the first in Jacks eyes. But he was a tad biased. Speaking of Sawyer, the way Kate had asked him to help him take care of the new dog, and how she had verbally attacked Sawyer. That was an interesting twist he hadn't been expecting. He knew that he was falling in love with Kate, a little bit more each and every day as he discovered more about how beautiful she was as human being, not just her goodness like physique. He knew Sawyer had something for her, whether it be lust or love, something was there. Jack didn't think Kate would 'pick' him, so to speak, if she picked anyone. But now, he wasn't so sure. And it felt good.

"Rubbish!" Charlie said as he held his nose and waved the air in front of him. "Hurley, I know were on an island and all…but that's no excuse not to bathe every once in a while."

Hurley looked up at Charlie, insulted. "Dude, I bathed this morning, it's the new dog. I think someone needs to give her a bath." Charlie looked over the fire at Vincent lying happily beside the new dog, buried in the warm sand.

"Well I'm not doing it." Charlie declared quickly, as if everyone would deny themselves the chore before him. "Hey Kate, your pretty much this dogs new owner right?" He said shiftily, not glancing up from his guitar. "I think you need to give her a bath before she stinks us off this bloody island."

Kate rolled her eyes and then walked up along side of the retrievers. "Looks like Vincent has found a new friend." Kate said, smiling. She liked seeing Vincent with the female dog. He seemed a little more at home with her there. She knew Vincent was happy with Walt as a companion, but Vincent still thought Walt was number one. And Kate would let Walt play with the two dogs anytime he liked. She picked up the rope still tied around her neck. They didn't know if the dog would be willing to stay with them. "Come on cutie lets go get Jack, you need a bath." Charlie and Hurley observed Kate as she head towards Sawyers tent, obviously about to try to convince him to lend her a bar of soap.

Charlie and Hurley glanced at each other, and nodded. "Jack and Kate are going to wash a dog. In the ocean…together." They grinned like idiots.

Jack watched the dogs butt move as they walked towards the beach, around a corner, to a more private part of the beach. Kate was going on about her name, debating back and forth what she should call the nameless pooch. Jack sighed and Kate stopped. "Something wrong?" She asked.

Jacks shook his head. He just kind of wanted to hold her hand. His stomach was in a knot, he wasn't sure if he should or not. It was getting him really nervous. The sigh was to release some of the tension wraking his body. "No, nothing." He said smiling. "So, what's the name?"

She looked up at him and beamed."I was thinking Tina." She said, happily.

"Beautiful." Jack said smiling back down at her.

Kate tossed the water onto Tina. Tina and Kate stood in the water. Kate was in a bikini Shannon had lent her and Jack sat in swimming shorts, with his jeans over top. He had brought the shorts with him to Australia, just in case. The water that sparkled and danced came up to Kate's knee and up to Tina's furry white tummy. Kate had bathed Tina with the soap she had begged and pleaded with Sawyer for. Jack figured that Sawyer only held out so he could watch Kate beg and plead. Hopefully something he'd never get to see again. The dog soon had soapy fur and Kate still rinsing it. Jack had stood by the shore and watched silently with a grin as Kate giggled and splashed Tina who barked and pranced through the water, tail wagging. Jack watched her still. Kate was tossing water into the air, a clearly very fun way of rinsing the canine. The sun was slowly making its descent to the other side of the earth, but it was still shimmering on the ocean, as the horizon Jack could see behind Kate, ate up the sun. He knew they should get back to camp soon, as it was getting dark but she looked so beautiful. With the sparking gold water droplets danced in the air before splashing back down into the glowing ocean, which responded by sending even more golden drops of beauty into the air around Kate. Her hair was up in a messy bun but a few pieces had wiggled free of their elastic binding and were hanging delicately by her face, framing her radiant face which was shone on by the sun, casting a magical, romantic glow over her features.

"Jack!" Kate called, snapping him out of the picture perfect moment. "Come in!" Jack blushed, Kate waved to him and Tina started at him, as if expecting him to come flouncing into the water with them. This wasn't a very Jack thing to do. But as he watched Kate, still grinning at him, he sucked it up and just let himself breath. He let himself be in the moment for once. Jack sighed and pulled his pants down and tugged his shirt off his muscles and dropped them in a pile with Kate's clothing. He walked in.

"It's wet." He said as he waded into the water. Kate rolled her eyes and splashed him. Jack felt the cold water splash his unsuspecting bare skin. But instead of a cold stink, it felt quite nice. None the less, he made a shocked face at Kate's flirtatious gesture.

"Yeah, water normally it is." She teased. Jack laughed and splashed her back. Kate squealed as the cold water washed up on her, as if it would really bother her by now. They continued to splash each other with the ocean water playfully. Each splash they got closer, trying to grab each other and prevent the other from getting them any wetter. Each splash they got a little more intimate. Tina was barking and weaving around them, even she was splashing them as her paws and soaking fur it the water again and again. Jack finally got a good grip on Kate's wrists. He pulled them against his chest, and then scooped her up under he knees, as he lifted her he carefully wrapped his arm around her back. Kate was screaming and giggling profusely. Just before Jack tossed her into the water, their eyes met and Kate's screaming stopped, the moment suddenly became very romantic, like something from a book. But Jack couldn't help himself. He gave her one sly grin and wiggled his eyebrows devilishly at her before tossing her into the air and watching, very satisfied as she was engulfed into the sea. She was only taken momentarily. She soon popped up, laughing and sputtering water from her lips, hair clinging to her face and dripped wet. Jack laughed at the site, it was unusual seeing Kate so relaxed and carefree. Almost drunkenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he scooped her up once more.

"Again?" He asked laughing. Kate nodded and smiled, she blushed. They suddenly realized their closeness, the closeness of their previous encounter, before Jack had thrown Kate victoriously back in the water. "Kate." Jack mumbled. Kate blinked and looked at his wet lips, they looked soft, and were glistening from the water. She couldn't help lick her owns. They tasted like sea salt. Jack slowly neared his lips to hers. They could feel each other's breath on their lips. Soon, their lips brushed gently together, it was barley a kiss. But it was enough to make them need more. They pressed their lips harder together, the kiss slowly becoming more and more urgent, completely unaware of the world around them, lost in their own passion, and Jack as jack began to open Kate's salty lips with his tongue.…two huge male screams roared out.

"WE GOT THEIR CLOTHES!" Jack dropped Kate into the water in surprise but he hurriedly bent down and pulled her out. She was sputtering and looked totally taken aback.

"Sorry!" He said. He looked back at the beach and saw two men…if that was any suitable name, more like two boys in trapped in adult bodies …racing back to camp. Only two adults were capable of such an adolescent act in Jacks eyes, whether it is funny or not. Charlie Pace. Hugo Reyes. Jack was going to kill them. "CHARLIE! HURLEY!" He yelled. Two more whoops yelled out and they kept running, disappearing around the corner. Jack sighed and looked at Kate, who giggled and grinned at him. Tina panted happily between the two.

Sawyers eyes shot to Charlie, then to Hurley, then back to Claire…They looked sneaky, and happy. To happy. No one was happy on this island. Not if Sawyer had anything to do with it. Unless it was Walt. That was okay. And maybe Claire. "What?" He snapped defensively, his eyes swiveling around at them accusingly. Claire giggled and quickly looked away. "What?" He said a tad more gently to her. She was giggling pretty hard and would not meet his eyes.

"Sawyer, do you notice anyone's missing…" Sun said, trying not to giggle. Sun giggling? What was going on? Why were they all so happy, and Sawyer so out of the loop? Sawyers eyes shot around anyway, wondering who wasn't present at the fire.

"Kate…and Jack!" He said standing up.

Charlie and Hurley jumped up and waved clothes above their heads, wiggling their hips."And we got their clothes!"

"Jack! Kate!" He yelled. He should have been the first two know those two had shacked up. He had feelings for Kate! He should get to know! Just then Jack and Kate tumbled out of her tent. Kate was patting her hair down and was pulling the straps of her tank-top up. Jack was looking very dazed. They sat down quickly. Kate just smirked at the angry Sawyer. Who stood, fuming, shoulders heaving as he watched them.

"Jack." Charlie said. Jack looked over at the British man. "X-Y-I." He grinned. Jack stood up and quickly did up his fly and sat back down immediately. Kate blushed and started at the ground. A few groans could be heard as Tina walked back in, Vincent, Walt and Michael in tow.

"She stinks." Hurley said, turning away from her. "I thought you two lovers gave her a bath." He looked pointedly at Jack and Kate.

Kate frowned at Hurley. "Yeah, we did." Kate rubbed Tina's back. "Vincent never smells this bad." Kate leaned her head against Jacks shoulder and watched as the puppy trotted over to Vincent and lay down.

Jack looped his arm around Kate's waist and tugged her close to his side, ignoring Sawyer who was sulking childishly, having finally sat down. "Dogs smell when there pregnant, their bodies get sweaty trying to create the puppies and take care of them." He paused. "They need to create lipids, vitamins, proteins, that type of thing. He explained to the camp, who all looked like could care less. Instead they all looked at the two retrievers, curled up together in the sand again.

"Wait." Charlie said. He leaned over and pressed his nose against Kate's arm. "Does Kate smell?"

"Charlie." Jack warned pushing him into the sand, but he laughed good heartedly and winked at Kate. "Anyways," Jack turned to Michael. "Is Vincent neutered?" Jack asked.

Michael looked at Walt who didn't even look up from his comic book. "I don't even know if he knows what that is." Michael said simply, shrugging his orange t-shirt clad shoulders.

Jack let go of Kate and leaned over, lifting Vincent's back leg who looked at him indignantly. "Sorry, Vincent." Jack said. "I'd feel the same way." A few giggles were produced from the last comment. "No, he isn't. Its all…" he paused and let go of Vincent's leg who still watched Jack carefully. "intact. Well," he looked at Tina. "guess you are expecting, sweetheart." He told her, sitting back up and pulling Kate against him again. He looked at her, she was beaming up at him. It was weird, one moment they had been kissing, and now they were wrapped around each other. One kiss and everything fell into place. It was as if their bodies were already used to it. It was just right, it just felt right, it was easy, but thrilling, and it felt like…the truth. It felt good. Jack knelt down and gave her and easy but pulse pounding kiss.

"Hey!" Sawyer boomed. "I don't want to see any of that smoochy poopey lovey dovey kissy wissy crap." He told them sternly.

Kate pulled away and glared at him. "Who are you, my father?" She snapped. "I've chosen Sawyer, Jack." She snapped. She jumped up angrily and stormed dramatically from the group. Jack sent Sawyer another angry glare and followed Kate, he could hear Tina get up and follow him. He followed her clear into the jungle. He knew she knew he was following her. He could hear her puffing furiously. Finally she sat down on a log and buried her face in her hands. "God, I can't stand him sometimes!" She cried. Jack sat down and pulled her against him, which she fell into as easily as Jack had kissed her earlier. "Why can't he just leave me alone?" She asked him miserably. "I like him…as a friend. That's it. That's all it ever was and ever will be." Jack buried his head in her hair. "Why can't accept that I'm in love with you?" She asked calmly.

Jack tensed, his pulse pounding. She's in love with him? The way he's in love with her? It was too good to be true.

Kate felt him tense and pulled away. She stood up and Tina, who had sat down nearby stood up. "Oh, god. Don't freak out, Jack. But I'm in love with you. I love you. I can't help it." She stared at Jack who sat stunned on the log. "Oh, god, oh no." Her knees bent and she covered her mouth worriedly. "Oh geez. I'm sorry, forget I said it." That snapped Jack out of his blissful trance. He stood up quickly and pulled Kate's hands down.

"No," he whispered. "No, sweetheart." He put her hands around his neck and held tightly to her hips. "I love you to." He saw her teeth flash in a huge smile before he knelt in and pulled her for a kiss, a big, hard, passionate kiss. They were breathing heavily, tongues intertwined, teeth crashing when Tina barked in protest. Their lips parted and they looked at her. She standing and looking at them expectantly. She waddled forward and pushed her head into their legs. Jack and Kate both giggled and knelt down next to her, petting her, Kate giving her little kisses on the head. "We love you to." Jack told her. Kate looked up at him, smiling. "And whatever babies you'll give us." He said, looking deep into Kate's eyes, who blushed.

"Babies?" Kate asked, nervously, but in a good way.

"Puppies." Jack said quickly, uncertainly.

Kate shook her head. "No, Jack, babies sound good to." And the two leaned against each other over the dog who brought them together to kiss once more.

The End

**Well? I orginally thought of the idea when I was like, no lie, like 12. Again. I re-wrote it though. I hope you guys like it. I was going to add some stuff about Jack needing to live in the moment before Sawyer found Tina, but I chose not to. Was that a good move, or a bad one? Please review, ladies and gents!!:)**


End file.
